


YJ: Rescue Beyond Time

by Orla3777



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Terry, De-aged Terry, F/M, M/M, MtF!Terry, Time Travel Fix-It, Witch!Terry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orla3777/pseuds/Orla3777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is dead, thanks to a weapon of Klarion's, the Enlightenment. Terry McGinnis is chosen by magick/the Fates/Mother Earth to go back to time and stop it, starting as a teenage girl. Now known as Rhys and the hero Beyond, she will find her place, fall in love, and save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World Beyond Help

She stared in the full length mirror. What she saw in its reflective seemed like a stranger, but it was her.

 

Once, mere months ago, she was a tall man with ebony hair, piercing ice blue eyes, an angular handsome face, tan skin despite his night work, wide shoulders and huge muscles on a t-shape body. Now, due to the rescue from a hell, he was exposed to magick. It changed her.

 

She shrunken and softened. Her scars from his fights for the Mission and his torture remained. She was still tall after lost a few inches with black hair and blue eyes, but he had lithe muscles that somehow obtained the strength of his larger ones, skin as white snow, and a softer feminine face. She was quite thin with hips slightly widen and a small bust.

 

To put in mildly, magick gave her a sex change. She was a woman now.

 

She didn't hate this new body. The changes were strange, but she liked it. In the end, it was something she always wanted. If she had her old one still, she wouldn't have survived much longer in its condition in their world.

 

Their lifeless world.

 

She turned to her head out the window to see what Earth had become. The land was barren. There was no grass, no flowers, no trees, just some measly shrubs and the sticks left over in dry, empty ground. The air was hard to breath. The sky was red like blood. No clouds to be seen in the sky. A black orb that was their sun was the only visible object. Water was scarce. No more would come. The animals died out. Only little groups of humans remained on this dead planet, surviving until they meant their ends.

 

This destruction that caused this, that cost billions of lives, was the weapon known as the Enlightenment. The Light, a group of villains, constructed this, but some didn't know it. Almost seventy years of work, and this was the end results.

 

Everyone was dead: his mother, Mary; his little brother, Matt; his best friend and Oracle, Max; his friends; Gordon; the Drakes; Jason; Damian; Grayson; the Justice League; everyone.

 

It seemed that only she, the new Terry McGinnis, could stop it from even happening. Why else would magick of a new mentor go beyond her control and awaken her own that hidden deep within? She was chosen for a mission to the past.

 

"Terry," a soft voice called to him at the doorway of the room he was sitting. He looked over to see Morgana LaFay, still so beautiful even in the form of a crone, who was the one who was asked and succeeded to rescue her, whose magick changed her the way she was. She was the woman who saved her life, then mentored her in magick. "He doesn't have long. He wishes to see you."

 

"Coming, Lady LaFay," Terry said with the respect the woman deserved, getting up. She grabbed a heavy backpack and followed her out of the room.

 

They walked down the hallway of the shelter to another room where Superman stood like a guard. He didn't look like the seemly invincible hero Terry had fought with at her side. He looked considerably pale with dark circles under dulled blue eyes and had lost some mass. Without the sun's golden light, he was just a man now.

 

"Morgana, 'Ry," he greeted to her like the friend that he was, "You're looking better each day."

 

"Thank you, Kal. Holding up okay?" she asked.

 

"As I ever will be," he answered. Terry knew it was hard for him of all people. He spent his life protecting this planet and just about everything was gone. What remained his were Terry and Bruce.

 

Terry nodded in understanding. He and Superman followed Morgana inside the room to see the elderly man that lay on the bed. Her eyes soften at the sight of him.

 

Bruce Wayne, the original Batman, was no longer the handsome, strong man he once was, a man who spent his whole life protect Gotham City and the planet after a tragedy from age eight. In his youth, he seemed beyond human being able to outsmart and defeat even Superman. Then his own heart betrayed him and benched him. Even after his body began to slowly weaken with age, he still had his mind and his mission. He was then Terry's mentor and guide as the new Batman.

 

Terry always respected him, cared about him like a father figure. The loyalty Bruce inspired and even demanded was tested in her fourteen years as Batman, especially when she had found out just a few months before the Enlightenment that the man was actually her biological father, not Warren McGinnis, the man she still dearly loved as her dad. He would always be her dad deep inside. She guessed she had a mother and two fathers. Her magick came from Warren, a descendant of a powerful Irish witch.

 

Now, this man, once the Dark Knight, was dying. His medicine had run out. He didn't have long in this dead world.

 

"Terry," he said, panting. She went to him, took his hand in hers.

 

"Hey, B, don't stress yourself."

 

"No, listen to me. Take the batsuit with you. It's yours," Bruce tells her.

 

"What?" Terry had plans on taking a new alias, one so she could use her magick and be herself. Batman didn't like magick or would take the risks she would have to take. When she would go into the past, there will be Batman as Bruce's younger self.

 

"It's yours. You are Batman, female, magick, and all. I have a favor to ask of you."

 

"Anything."

 

"Terry, I need you to make a life for yourself. Don't make the Mission your life."

 

Terry blinked. She was either losing her mind already or Bruce was finally losing his. Bruce's true self was Batman. The Mission was life to Batman. A personal life meant nothing to that morale.

 

"Indulge into your desires, fall in love, have a family. Keep me from making mistakes with Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Barbara. Keep me from distancing myself from them. Keep the Joker away from Jason and Tim. Change what you can for the better, if you are allowed. Please, forgive me for the mistakes I made with you. Be yourself. Be proud of it, because I am proud of you. I always was, even though I never really showed it. You are Batman, you are my heir, and you are my daughter. I have always loved you... as... mine."

 

He was letting go, Terry knew as her eyes stung with tears. She already long lost one father. Now she was losing him.

 

"I promise I will try. I love you too.... Father."

 

Bruce smiled. He took his last breath. And he was gone.

 

Bruce Wayne, Batman, was at rest at last. After a lifetime of struggle in the name of justice, he was at peace. Hopefully, he was finally reunited with his parents he had lost too young, reunited with Alfred and the family he had let slip through his fingers.

 

Terry laid Bruce's limp hand on his still abdomen. She used her almost mastered power to conjure a small bouquet of white roses, like the type he liked to place on his parents' graves. She put them beside him in respect.

 

Morgana placed her hand on her student's slender shoulder. "Terry, it's almost time for you to go."

 

"Yes, Lady LaFay." Terry gave Bruce one more look and picked up her bag. The batsuit, all with the mask and belt, was folded neatly on the nightstand. Terry placed it as instruct to take it with her.

 

"Terry, I would like a favor," Kal requested. Terry turned to him, ready to listen to what he would ask of her, which was most likely something for her to do in the past. Not that she didn't already have a lot on her plate. "I need you to watch over Superboy."

 

Terry blinked in surprise. The Superboy was a clone of Kal. He was half-human, half-Kryptonian, a fact that confused Terry. Wouldn't that mean he was actually a test-tube baby? He was killed in a fight with a powerful being from an alternate Earth.

 

"I didn't do right by him, 'Ry. Even when I got my head straight about him, I kept my distance from him. Trained him so little, referring him only as my brother, handing him over to my parent or the League, putting my cousin, Kara, first. No one really had his rights or feelings in mind. Would you make sure he has someone? Maybe it would be enough for him to truly live and be able to survive that battle."

 

"I'll do what I can, Kal," she told him. After all, essentially, she and Superboy were like kin.

 

-

 

Terry stood in circle in the middle of the room Morgana had set up for the ritual. She had everything she need, said good-bye that she needed to, and was ready.

 

"Remember, if - no, when you succeed in ending the Enlightenment, you can never back. A new future, a new timeline, will be formed. Your place will be in past," warned Morgana. She stood outside the circle with a bowl of herbs and blessed water she already had before the Enlightenment, salt, and three drops of Terry's blood.

 

"Yes, my lady."

 

"Trust in the magick, my best student. Listen to Her and Mother Earth to guide you in your mission and in life," Morgana then began the spell:

 

"In our darkest hour,

"we call upon this complex power,

"I bestow the traveler with this sign,

"Of Moon, Sun, and Life, to where I see in my mind,

"Send her safely to this place,

"Through the stream of Time and Space,

"With the power of three, Power in me,

"So mote it be."

 

Power came alive in the room. It whirl like wind until it formed a vertex behind Terry. Before she realized what was happening, it sucked her in, turning the clock backwards for her.

 

Terry flew the stream of time. She was going to the past for a new life and a new future.

 

-

 

The time portal opened in the time Morgana wished, dropped Terry alone. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Terry's magick and the Earth's power connected like a puzzle piece.

 

 **"Welcome, my child,"** a motherly voice spoke within Terry's mind.

 

She shook her head, trying to see straight from the rather rough ride. She looked around her surroundings. It was night, and she recognized she was in an alley in just Gotham City, not Neo Gotham City.

 

Terry felt different. She looked down, finding herself smaller than. Looking her reflection in a store. She shrieked like a girl.

 

"I'm.... I'm a.... I'm a slagging teenager," she whispered in shock. She appeared to be thirteen. She lost some more height, and her already small curves were non-existent. How was she meant to save the entire planet as a teenager!?

 

Terry heard a giggle. **"Yes, you're deaged. It's all the part of the plan. I've been waiting for you to come."**

 

It took Terry a second to realize that she just connected to Mother Earth. It was her voice in her head. She sighed. Morgana said to trust the magick. This should be fun.

 

So it begins.


	2. Beyond Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry made it in Gotham City the year 2007. Now under a new name, she has to settle in.

Her new name was Rhys.

 

To her mind, it was a bit of a play on "'Ry". She could still be Terry. That would always be her real name, a name good for a girl or a boy, but this was for the new her. Her last name was still undecided. She could be a McGinnis again no problem, take Wayne, combine the two, use her mother's maiden name, or make something up like, Warrenson or Bruceson or something or other. Again, she hadn't decided on that part yet.

 

Her entrance to the year 2007 wasn't a subtle one as she would've liked. The time portal opened big and high in the sky over Gotham City. When she had come out, she was engulfed by light with power and energy, descending like a meteorite dropping to Earth. So no one really saw who or what entered their world. But they searched for her after the vertex closed. She got out of there with no trace left behind.

 

She had to keep a low profile for a while and be very careful. Batman could find her. She couldn’t allow that just yet. She had some things to take care of, that she was afraid he would interfere if he believed she was in the wrong. To save all on Earth, she may have to get blood on her hands. Her main mission was long and complex, anything could happen or must be done to succeed. Her Bruce, B, knew that before he died.

 

Rhys found an abandon warehouse with working water and electricity to use for a base and shelter for the time being. After making sure it was clear of evidence of gang/mafia uses and making it secure for any future problem as such, of course. She cleaned it and made her claim. She found a decent mattress and a little working fridge.

 

Rhys set down her bag of clothes, a couple of books, necessities, and the bat suit. She was ready to start.

 

"Oracle, on," she ordered into a high-tech wrist watch, one made by Maxine Gibson.

 

"Yes, Terry," the watch responded after it beeped on. It was the A.I. Max created for Rhys, complete with her alias, her voice print, her wit, and copies of all the files from the Batcave and the Justice League. It was like Max was really there with her again, but it just wasn't the same as having her best friend guiding her or having to listen to her as Oracle (O) and B bickering in her ear.

 

"Bring up my list of primary priorities."

 

"Right away, Ter." Rhys was going to have to reprogram Oracle to call her different names at different time to protect her identity. A hologram screen came up with the list she requested. It was a big list, and there were more of them.

 

**_Stop the Enlightenment - > see Enlightment list._ **

****

**_Get Allies i.g. Lex Luthor, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Raven Roth, etc._ **

****

**_Team up with Impulse/Bart Allen to save his future, then own future._ **

****

**_Keep Bruce Wayne/Batman from pushing people away._ **

****

**_Protect Jason Todd/Robin II/Red Hood and Tim Drake Wayne/Robin III from Joker._ **

****

**_Survillance on Klarion, Vandel Savage, Lionel Luthor, Queen Bee, Project Match._ **

****

**_Collect weapons against Klarion, Darksied, Superboy-Prime._ **

****

**_Keep eye on YJ team._ **

****

**_Watch over Conner Kent/Kon-El/Superboy._ **

****

**_Save Everyone._ **

****

**_Live Life._ **

 

That was an interchanging summary of the majority of things she needed to. Rhys could only hope to be able to cross all of them off the list. She knew the hardest one to complete was the last one, to live her life the way she wanted to do as Bruce requested of her.

 

Now, when the search for her cooled, she would go out, get a lay of the land. She would stick with lower Gotham. It was different from Neo Gotham's, especially since some of it was a part of a historic district. Yet, it was still familiar. Warren McGinnis came from lower Gotham, left it, but never forgot it as his roots. It would be dangerous due to the area, but it was a place to start.

 

-

 

Rhys changed her clothes. She's keeping her head down, so she's in bagger clothes, jeans and a hoodie. She's taking a walk in a dangerous area, near Crime Alley, after all, and though it's calm, the search for her is still hot. She needed this though.

 

She needed to familiarize herself with the area. In her time, it was a historic district, one Bruce had fought to protect, even with the bad memories. Things were different decades before. She needed to know her city again.

 

The air was smoggier now than in the future where there was having cleaning tech then, much needed in the city, but behind the filthy air, there was hints of the beautiful blue sky she missed. There were greens, like flowers, grass, weeds, and trees, even in this rough area. She could subtly hear the crash of waves from the ocean at the harbor not that far away. Earth was alive, complete with the beauty of nature that Rhys had taken advantage of and would never again after seeing the skeleton left behind by the Enlightenment.

 

She didn't just see the life, but she could sense it too. She could feel the energy flowing beneath the ground, spreading through the entire planet. If she dug deep enough, she would be able to tell what was going on anywhere in the world to the Earth itself or what was going on upon its crust. That was a new one ability she discovered after landing.

 

Rhys came across one of the electronic stores that had working television playing the news of the display. She could see what they had seen, and no amount of adjusting could get the public, the police, or the league to see who or what was in that light. The figure was unidentified until there was any further evidence found. The search would keep on for a while longer though.

 

Perfect, she was safe at least, for now. But now what was she going to do?

 

She had plans for her missions, but right now, she was off the grid. She didn't exist here. The warehouse was shelter and her base of operations, but she needed an income for food, water, and other necessities.

 

Right on queue, Rhys’ stomach growled, pretty loudly too. She didn’t eat today. It was kind of hard when you knew your mentor, father figure, and your actual biological father had been dying. Then again, she hadn’t eaten well in months after the weapon activated. No one did with the waning food supply.

 

“Someone sounds hungry.” Rhys’ head shot up and towards an elderly woman, standing in the doorway of her home or place of business. She looked kindly at Rhys. Her gaze, though, looked all knowing, like she knew everything about Rhys, Batman, her magick, her old form, her mission, all of it.

 

With that in mind, the younger witch looked into her, practically her for her intentions with her empathy. All-knowing, yes. She could know more than she should have about Rhys in this time. Yet, she wanted to help. The old woman meant no harm. From her talent and with the pentagram amulet around, it could be deducted that the elder was too a witch.

 

“Come in, child. You must be starving,” the woman invited.

 

“Thank you, ma’am, but I shouldn’t. Have a good day,” said Rhys, intending to stroll past her with a polite wave.

 

“You won’t be much good to us and all life in this world if you’re starving yourself.” And darn it, she did know and was right.

 

Rhys sighed, turning to the elderly lady, and nodded in defeat. “If…. If you don’t mind.” She blushed when her belly groaned again in hunger.

 

“Of course, come in, dear. I’m Stella,” she told her, letting her in. The building turned out to be a two-level used bookstore that had a third level of actual housing where Rhys and Stella seated at the table in the small kitchen for some late lunch. The place was a little rough around the edges, especially on the outside, but it was cozy and clean in the inside. The prices Rhys noticed on the worn books were bargains, great for people in lower Gotham needing or wanting books even when money is usually tight. It was a lovely place for where it was.

 

“You can call me Rhys. You have a very nice place.”

 

“Thank you, Rhys. I’m glad you think so. You like books?” asked Stella, setting a bowl filled almost to the brim in hearty chicken noodle soup in front of the younger witch as well as a bowl for herself and a basket of warm rolls.

 

Rhys blushed at the questioned. “Yes, very much.”

 

Books had actually the only real passion she indulged in. She never realized she had such a passion until a conversation with Bruce explaining the “ruby slippers”. Back then, in that life, though she had no problem being seen with different books, paper or ebook, but she denied that the truth of being a book nerd.

 

“Excellent, now would the afternoon shift be suitable with your schedule?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well, you need a job, dear, and a real place to stay. That warehouse is good for a base of operations but to growing teenage girl with a new body going to hit puberty very soon to boot. This bookstore is my business, you’ll be my new employee, and you’ll live here in the third floor.”

 

Rhys stared at the women, shocked and utterly confused. What was her game? The old woman knew just too much. She wouldn’t be surprised she knew the identities of Batman, Robin, and the members of the Justice League. What would Bruce do in this situation? What would Batman?

 

“Oh, relax, will you?”

 

“How? How do you know all this? And why are you doing all of this? If you know so much, why not go the authorities? I know some would believe you, or at least, have you reported for reference,” Rhys asked.

 

“I am an old woman. My time here on this plane is running out. I have a few months at least. My final duty is to provide home and work for the witch who traveled through time from when a great weapon that destroyed life on Earth.”

 

 _Murdered_ life on Earth, Rhys corrected in head. She didn’t know why she survived the Enlightenment’s power. None of the survivors did. The only one that seemed to was Superman, but others with similar potential (maybe not as but close) didn’t make it. She remembered the day the Enlightenment was activated. She would never forget. Earth was murdered.

 

“Thank you,” Rhys told her, “I really appreciate this. How can I repay you for this?”

 

“Save us. That’s all the payment I want.”

 

-

 

Moving into the third floor of the bookstore, Fill Your Shelf, was too easy. All she had to was carry her large bag into the space.

 

Now Rhys was unpacking, leaving only her batsuit inside to keep it hidden. It would be a long while before it saw the light of day, or rather night. It wasn’t needed now. The cowl and cap was as well as whatever she was putting together for her alias of her own making.

 

While trying to figure where to put her things, she pulled out a vintage jewelry box she didn’t remember packing. The silk pouch of memorabilia was gone, but this box was there. Strange.

 

Rhys opened the box and smiled, seeing the pouch’s contents inside instead: Warren and Mary’s wedding rings they kept despite their divorce, Grandpa McGinnis’ pocket knife, the pocket watch of Grandpa O’Connell (Mary’s father, Rhys’s grandfather), pieces of both grandmothers’ jewelry, some newspaper clippings important to the family, and some family photos. There were some things of Matt’s and even Bruce’s too. But there was something in there that she didn’t put in the pouch in the first place.

 

It was an antique locket. Its style was similar to what Grandma O’Connell liked to wear. It was the size of a fifty cent coin, maybe bigger; silver; heart-shaped with a triquetra-shaped ringlet to hang it from the chain. On the front, there was a design of Claddagh, the symbol of the hands holding a heart wearing a crown.

 

She seen this before, and she knew she didn’t put it in her things. This was Marth Wayne’s locket. She remembered the first and only time she saw this:

 

**( _Flashback_ )**

**Terry grumbled as he dusted the Wayne Manor’s attic. That old man was sadistic, he knew. What did he do to deserve this?**

**As if he didn’t have anything else to do with his limited spare time. He could be doing homework, hanging out with Dana for once or Max, doing something Mom needed to be done, or caught up on some sleep. Between Batman activities, school, and being Bruce Wayne’s gopher, it was hard to any of that.**

**But now, the old man wanted him to clean up the attic.**

**While ranting mentally, Terry accidently knock an item from one of the shelves with his elbow. With quick reflexes, he caught it, an ornate box, but its lid flipped open, causing a few of the pieces, ladies’ jewelry, inside to fly out.**

**“Slag it,” Terry murmured, going down on his knees to pick them up.**

**He realized that the box had to have been Wayne’s mother’s with her glitters. He picked each up with careful hands, brushing off any speck of dust or dirt, and checking for any damage before putting it back in the box.**

**When one of the them was a string of pearls, Terry handled it quickly before Wayne came up. It could easily be** the **pearls his mother wore the day she was killed with her husband. He was worried if Wayne saw them, he’ll go into a heart attack or something. Maybe not, but Terry respected and care for the man enough to not want to bring back already too painful memories no matter how much time had passed.**

**Then Terry’s hand touched the locket. He blinked at the sight of it. It was different than the other pieces. He recognized the Irish design and was fascinated by it.**

**“Something interesting?”**

**Terry jumped, finding Bruce behind him. He put the locket into its box before getting up and putting it back on the shelf.**

**“Sorry, I knocked down. Not on purpose though,” he told the original Batman. There were times he wondered Bruce actually believed him a punk and would willingly steal from him.**

**“You were staring at my mother’s locket for some time. Anything to share?”**

**Terry sighed and explained, “It looked something Grandma Ailish would wear. I’ve seen the portraits of Mrs. Wayne. It didn’t seem to be her style.”**

**“It was something she bought on a trip to Ireland when I was a toddler,” Bruce said, raising an eyebrow, “Ailish?”**

**“My mom’s mom. Both my parents are closely descended from Irish lines. Dad’s grandparents and Mom’s parents both immigrated from Ireland to the States years ago.”**

**“That might explain the temper,” Bruce commented. And the fact that when really, really ticked, usually at him, Terry went off in a rant in Irish, complete with a bit of accent. It had actually surprised the man the first time it happened during an argument between them. It was his heritage after all.**

**“Anyway, need anything?” asked Terry.**

**“Trouble. It’s suspected Inque is at it again. Barbara wants to speak to you.”**

**“Is she going to try to arrest me again? Because that is getting old.”**

**“No, she just wants to talk. Maybe, with great reluctance, work with you since you have captured a couple times,” Bruce told him.**

**“On it.” Without hesitation, Terry dashed off to head to the cave and suit up.**

They may have talked about family again, but neither of them mention the locket. Yet, here is it sits in her hands.

 

Rhys noticed now that it had been modified. The hinge was different, even from a normal locket. Curious, she opened it. She nearly dropped the thing in shock.

 

Inside, there was a picture of the young McGinnis family; Warren, Mary, a young male Rhys, and a toddler Matt all together in a family picture. On the other side, there was a picture of an older, male Rhys with his arms arounds his best friends, Dana and Max.

 

It was then Rhys noticed the middle door between the front and back parts, the reason why the hinge changed. She unfastened that one and found a third picture with a slot for a fourth.

 

The third picture was another family photo. This time, it was of an older but still lovely Mary, a teenage Matt, a twenty-year-old Terry, and an elderly Bruce sitting together like they were family.

 

Rhys couldn’t help but laugh, remembering this one. Her mom dragged Bruce to this. After a few years of working with him and of him helping the family out whenever he could, like when he took Terry to the clinic to get his blood tested when Mary thought he was using slappers, Mary began to think of Bruce more than just her son’s employer but a part of the family. And you couldn’t really say no to her when she was set on something. The fact that Bruce was actually scared of normal human, Mary McGinnis. She would laugh when Mary would manhandle to still strong old man to join them.

 

After getting the laugh out, she felt marks on the back piece. Rhys flipped the locket over, finding little words engraved in an elegant cursive in the metal.

 

_Always Remember, Terry McGinnis Wayne_

 

It was then Rhys knew.

 

Bruce switched the pouch with the jewelry box. Bruce put the locket in the box, giving it to her. Bruce altered his beloved mother’s locket.

 

Tears she held in for months fall at last. Since the day everything went to hell, Rhys could finally mourn for all she lost, for all that had been gone. She clung to the pendant, planning to put it around her neck, and vowed.

 

She will save them.

 

-

 

It was night now in Gotham.

 

A few weeks after coming to this time, Rhys felt ready. She stood now at the edge of the building’s rooftop, looking out to the view of her city.

 

She was dressed in black. She was in pants, V-neck top with short sleeves, gloves, short-heeled boots, and a utility belt full of gadgets with a bottomless bag (yes, like from _Harry Potter_ , so sue her if it worked) that held her magick book, some instruments for the craft, first aid kit, water and snacks, and extra clothes. Her long, black hair was bound back in a high ponytail. Oracle was ever there, strapped to her wrist where it will stay; a mask in her hand.

 

Somewhere else in the city, she knew Batman and Robin was on patrol. She would have her own.

 

Ready to go, Rhys slid on a domino mask over her blue eyes, smoothing it in place.

 

Shooting a grappling hook to a nearby building, she jumped into action.

 

Beyond was on the job.

 

-

 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
